thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Euron Goodbrother
Euron Goodbrother is the current head of House Goodbrother, Lord of Hammerhorn, and wielder of Ironbite, a Valyrian Steel halberd once wielded by House Hoare, and captain of the King Urrathon. He is also one of the four major claimants to the Seastone Chair. History Youth Euron Goodbrother was born to Gyles Goodbrother and Lady Helya of House Greyjoy in the year 245AA under King Quentyn I Greyjoy. Named after his uncle, a claimant in the Kingsmoot of 222AA who was murdered by a Volanteen during a great reave just two years before, Euron is every bit the reaver his uncle was. He and his brother, Cotter I Goodbrother who would go on to be elected King in the Kingsmoot of 278AA, got along swimmingly in their youth. Though their father was far too busy to involve himself in their day-to-day raising, their uncle Balon was heavily involved in teaching them the ways of the axe, the ways of the bow and arrow, of sailing, alongside Balon's own children. Though a reaver in his own right, Balon cherished the children he helped raise. As Euron grew older, his strength developed, and he threw aside his battle axes for the great two-handed axes. Jealous of his father's weapon, soon to be his brother's weapon, he taught himself how to efficiently wield a halberd. Not without his Uncle Balon's help, of course. First Reaving When the War of the Wood broke out, House Goodbrother set off to reave the North. Though it was only a minor squabble, any war was distraction enough. Lord Gyles, Cotter, Euron (only ten at the time), Dagmar (Euron's cousin), Balon and his children Loron and Joseron and a distant cousin Harwyn all set out together on their own ships. Euron joined his uncle Balon on his flagship named Wind of Wyk. ''Together, the Goodbrother Fleet sailed to the Stoney Shore where they landed and immediately began reaving. Though it lasted only about a week before most of the western Northman houses had begun to dispatch forces, enough loot and women were gained to call it a successful reave. Euron, though only ten, earned his first kill; a cobbler's boy no older than twelve who took up his fathers sword after Cotter slew him. Cotter, seeing Euron with his axe in hand, stepped back and let Euron have his way. The kill was his first, and not even near his last. In the end, Harwyn, Lord Gyles' great uncle's grandson, succumbed to a wound given to him by a fisherman protecting his boat, but not before impregnating a salt-wife he claimed in the raid. That child would go onto be named Wulfgar Goodbrother, and would quickly attach himself to Euron. To this day, Wulfgar and Euron are like brothers. A Reaver Grown Upon his return to the isles, Euron met Saren Sparr. A young daughter of his father's bannerman. The two got along well, and their fathers noticed. Soon enough, a betrothal was arranged. In the year 261 AA, Saren would become Euron's rock wife. A year later, House Goodbrother would once more set out to reave. This time, targeting the nearby shores of the Westerlands. In this reave, Euron paid the iron price for many a things: A signet ring he took off the corpse of a Banefort man he slew, and his first salt-wife, Marianne, a woman from a village a few leagues north of Banefort. Marianne would go on to birth three stillborns before giving birth to a healthy boy Euron named Roryn. The Great Reaving of 265AA Their next reave would be only a few years later. Upon hearing of the Band of Nine in Essos carving a path of destruction, King Victarion II Greyjoy called for a Great Reaving. Together, House Goodbrother sailed to Essos alongside the Iron Fleet. In the end, the reave was victorious, but it did not come without cost. Euron gained two more rings, one from a Lysene merchant vessel he and his brother sunk, and one from a mercenary that was defending a Lysene village that Euron slew. As they made their way west, the Volanteen sent a sizeable fleet to scare the Ironborn away. At first, they did not retreat. However, it soon became clear that outrunning the Volanteen fleet whilst continuing westward was not an option, and the Iron Fleet began its return. However, their return would be a slow and deadly one. The ''Wind of Wyk, ''Balon Goodbrother's flagship, was captured by the Volanteen. Balon and his son Loron would never be seen again, it is only assumed that they were either slain or sold into slavery. Joseran, however, was somehow able to escape and make his way back to the Iron Islands. He appeared three years later, smelling of salt, shit, and unshaven. Loron's salt son Urzen Goodbrother joined Cotter and Euron and swore himself to Urzen as his sworn sword where he has remained ever since. The Death of Lord Gyles - Raid on the Trident A few years after their return, Lord Gyles called for another reaving on the shores of the Trident. They set out once more, but this time they headed for failure. Though their initial raids were successful, it just so happened that King Tristifer II Fletcher was at Oldstones at the time. He sent out his men and drove the reavers back, but not before capturing Lord Gyles. Cotter chased after King Tristifer, but it would prove fruitless as two knights from House Tully, Alliser and Brynden Tully intercepted his chase. Cotter, blinded by rage, mistook many of Brynden's attacks, and fell to the ground. Euron was quick to protect his brother and engaged both Brynden and Alliser, giving Cotter enough time to recover. The two both fought against Alliser and Brynden, but the trout-knights were able to, surprisingly, fight them off. Not, however, without Brynden sustaining some rather gruesome injuries. By the time the duel ended, with Cotter and Euron retreating, it was too late. King Tristifer personally executed Lord Gyles, and sent House Goodbrother into a state of shock. Lord Gyles the Good was dead, and it was up to Cotter to take over his father's legacy. And that he would. When Euron returned to the isles, his salt wife Marianne once more gave birth to a stillborn child. Cotter's Lordship Cotter immediately took over the reins of his father's rule and installed Euron as captain of his father's flagship, the ''King Urrathon, ''named after the single Goodbrother High King of the Iron Islands so many centuries ago. There were no reaves endorsed by House Goodbrother for quite some time as they mourned their father's loss, and picked up the pieces. It was that year when Euron's first son was born, named Gyles after his father. Over the next eleven years, Cotter and Euron worked side by side to bring greatness to House Goodbrother. Another flagship, ''Balon's Horn, was commissioned to replace Balon's that was captured by the Volanteen. The fleet would see maintenance and upgrades to bring it in line with the other houses of the Iron Islands, and the treasures gained over the years were now being stockpiled by Cotter for the next Kingsmoot. All of House Goodbrother gathered behind Cotter and surrendered all of their treasures and goods. During the eleven year quiet period, Euron's rock wife Saren would give birth to two more children, Helya Goodbrother and Greydon Goodbrother, as would his cousin Joseran. King Cotter All of Cotter's preparations would pay off, as King Victarion II Greyjoy was slain in a raid off the coast of Fair Isle. The next Kingsmoot was called, and Cotter was placed in the running. At the Kingsmoot, Cotter and Euron stood at the top of Nagga's Hill and showed the Ironborn all of their treasures. With promises of greatness, promises of great reaves and raids, and promises of strength never before seen on the isles, Cotter was elected to be their next King of Salt and Rock. From therein, Euron was Cotter's right hand man. To celebrate Cotter's election, a grand feast was held at the halls of Hammerhorn. It was a grand celebration, with an archery contest, axe throwing contests, and an Iron Warrior contest to see what reaver could fight with their fists best. After the feast, much of the Isles were quiet. Among various raids along the coast of Westeros was periods of peace on the isles. A peace that would build up to what the greenlanders call King Cotter's War. The Great Reaving of 285AA - King Cotter's War In 284 AA, King Cotter gathered his Councillors to discuss the next Great Reaving. For moons they all disagreed on where to reave. Euron suggested the Westerlands, while others suggested the North, Arbor, and Trident. One even so brazenly suggested Dorne. Cotter, however, had a much more grand plan in mind. At the end of 284 AA, the council came to a decision, and the Reach would be their target. Not the Arbor, not Oldtown, but the Reach. The decision was announced to the Ironborn lords at a feast a moon before their departure. The next moon prior to their departure would be spent planning the various raids along the coast and assigning different sections of the Reach to the best reavers in Cotter's command. Lord Harlaw reaved the northern Reach, eventually reaching Red Lake before being pushed back by Crane and Rowan men. Lord Drumm reaved the southern Reach, eventually being pushed back by a combined Florent and Hightower force. King Cotter and his forces, reaved Old Oak and the lands surrounding it rather unsuccessfully due to an alert Oakheart garrison and pushed south to Highgarden before being chased away by Gardener men. Lord Greyjoy and his men reaved up the Mander before being chased away by a combined Gardener, Hightower, and Redwyne fleet. The Great Reaving of 285 AA saw many treasures collected, including another signet ring for Euron from House Oakheart and a ring of emerald worn by some Gardener soldier, and another salt-wife named Iliana to which Euron's salt son Joron was born. In the reaving, Dagmer Goodbrother, Euron's namesake's son, was slain by Gardener soldiers as they were being harried back to the shores. Upon their return home to the isles, a grand feast was held. Not only to revel in their victories, but to show off their treasures, their women, and the mourn the dead. The War of the Trident For the next few years, all was well in the Iron Islands. That would end when Cotter came down with a nasty sickness, making him bedridden for quite some time. All of the Ironborn, Cotter's son and brother included, assumed he would die. Assuming the worst, the Ironborn set out to make a name for themselves and prepare for the next Kingsmoot. Thus began the War of the Trident. After Lord Harlaw slew the heirs of Tristifer Fletcher, the other Iron lords sought to better their claims. Lord Drumm eyed Oldtown whilst Lord Greyjoy eyes Fair Isle. Torgon and his uncle Euron, however, eyed the lands of the North; Cape Kraken to Bear Island. They set off, carving through the Cape, taking treasures, women, and all the resources they could carry. As they made their way northward, King Torrhen X Stark dispatched his men, Prince Brandon and his bastard the White Wolf included, to force the Ironborn out of their lands. The Stark forces found most of the Ironborn already near Sea Dragon Point, where Prince Torgon Goodbrother and his men planned to raid Deepwood Motte and then Bear Island. After sending a scouting party to Bear Island, Torgon and his men landed and began moving westward into the Wolfswood. It was there did the Stark men find Torgon and his men. The Stark forces harried the Ironborn, fighting skirmish after skirmish, battle after battle until the decisive battle came when the Ironborn were pushed to the coast. Prince Torgon was locked in a duel with the White Wolf himself, while Euron sought out Prince Brandon. As Euron cut through the masses, the Lord Flint of Widow's Watch so bravely jumped forward, attempting to cut Euron down, protecting his Prince. Though the Flint lord got a strike in, slicing Euron's side, Euron was able to defeat the Lord, taking a ring of his in the process. As Euron found Prince Brandon Stark, Torgon fell quickly to the White Wolf, and Euron's eldest son Gyles ran to Torgon in an attempt to save his body. Euron struck down Prince Brandon, taking his wolf cloak as a prize, and called for his son to retreat, but it was too late. Gyles threw his axe to the White Wolf just before he was thrown to the ground by Stark's men. As Euron looked back, the White Wolf cut Gyles' throat. Also slain in the fight was Joseran, Euron's cousin. Euron was devastated, and dreaded telling Cotter of the losses. Upon his return to the isles, he informed Cotter of the death of his son, nephew, and cousin. The look on his brothers face was one he would never forget, and one that would fuel his want for revenge against the White Wolf, for Prince Torgon was gearing up to be the next King of Salt and Rock. For the next six years, Cotter would sit locked away in Hammerhorn. Euron ruled in his stead, though not many reaves or raids were seen as the loss of Torgon and Gyles still stung Euron. Recent Events Now, King Cotter has passed away in his sleep. A Kingsmoot is about to be called, and the various Ironborn reavers are planning and plotting to be elected as King of Salt and Rock, Euron included. With the backing of House Goodbrother, and his many years of experience, Euron is confident that House Goodbrother will continue on Cotter's legacy. Timeline 245AA: 'Born to Gyles Goodbrother and Helya Greyjoy. '''255AA: '''Reaved the North, obtained his first kill and paid the Iron Price for the first time. '''256AA: '''Met, and was betrothed to, Saren Sparr. '''261AA: '''Married Saren Sparr. '''262AA: '''Set out to reave the Westerlands. Took his first salt-wife, and took a signet ring from a slain Banefort man, his first of many rings. '''265AA: '''King Victarion II Greyjoy called for a Great Reaving of 265AA against the Disputed Lands and Lys, hoping to take advantage of the chaos left in the wake of the Band of Nine. '''266AA: '''Returned to the Isles after the successful reaving and celebrated, despite the loss of his uncle Balon and cousin Loron. '''269AA: '''Reaved the Trident. His father Gyles is slain by King Tristifer II Fletcher. Given command of the ''King Urrathon by his brother Cotter. His first son, who he named after his late father, Gyles is born. '270AA: '''Construction of ''Balon's Horn is completed and given to Joseran Goodbrother to captain. '272AA: '''Euron's daughter Helya Goodbrother is born. '''273AA: '''Euron's salt son Roryn Goodbrother is born. '''277AA: '''Euron's son Greydon Goodbrother is born. '''278AA: '''King Victarion II Greyjoy dies in a raid at Fair Isle. Cotter I Goodbrother is elected King. '''278AA - 284AA: '''Various raids and reaves were held all along the western coast of Westeros. '''285AA: 'King Cotter's War, a Great Reaving, takes place. Dagmer Goodbrother perishes in the reaving. Euron takes another salt-wife, Iliana, early in the reaving. Takes two more rings as his own. His second salt-son, first salt-son of Iliana, Joron Goodbrother, is born. '290AA: '''Cotter falls ill, leading to the War of the Trident. Joins Lord Harlaw and company on their raids on the Trident. '''291AA: '''On a great raid of the North, Prince Torgon Goodbrother and Euron's eldest son Gyles are both slain by the White Wolf. Joseran Goodbrother also perishes in the fight. Euron slays Prince Brandon Stark and takes his cloak before calling for a retreat. Retreats to the Isles where he informs Cotter of the losses. The King, from therein, remains behind closed doors at Hammerhorn. '''298AA: '''King Cotter passes away in his sleep, and a Kingsmoot is called. Family * ''Lord Gyles 'the Good' Goodbrother, 207AA - 269AA * (m.) Helya Greyjoy, 210AA - 288AA ** King Cotter I Goodbrother, 231AA - 298AA ** (m.) Queen Alannys Tawney, b. 236AA *** Torgon Goodbrother, 255AA - 291AA *** Gwin Goodbrother, b. 263AA ** '''Lord Euron Goodbrother, b. 245AA ** (m.) Saren Sparr, 244AA - 294AA *** Gyles Goodbrother, 269AA - 291AA *** Helya Goodbrother, b. 272AA *** Greydon Goodbrother, b. 277AA ** (sw.) Marianne, b. 240 *** Boremund Goodbrother, 262AA - 262AA *** Gormond Goodbrother, 265AA - 265AA *** Alannys Goodbrother, 269AA - 269AA *** Roryn Goodbrother, b. 273AA ** (sw.) Iliana, b. 266 *** Joron Goodbrother, b. 285 Euron's Many Scars The Lord of Hammerhorn, over his many years of raiding, has gained a mural of scars across his body. Atop his left eye, from his hairline to the top of his cheek runs a scar given to him by his first kill, a cobbler's boy in the North during his first raid in 255AA. On his right hand, running from the base of his thumb to his wrist is a scar given to him by a wild boar he and his brother had been hunting during the Westerland raids of 262AA. On his right arm, from his elbow to the top of his shoulder runs a scar given to him by a Banefort scion during the raids of 262AA. On the middle of his left thigh sits a scar given to him by an arrow fired by a Westerland villager during a raid in 262AA. On his neck, running parallel to his artery, sits a shallow scar given to him by a Volanteen soldier who dared board his ship during the Great Reaving of 266AA. On his chest, just below his right breast, lays three scars given to him by a Reachman archer, three arrows that planted themselves just to the right of his lung during King Cotter's War in 285AA. On his left side, nearest his stomach, lays a long vertical scar given to him by the Lord of Widow's Watch as he sought out Prince Brandon Stark during the War of the Trident in 291AA. On his left hand, he is missing his pointer finger, taken from him by Prince Brandon Stark before Euron took Prince Brandon's life during the War of the Trident in 291AA. Also given to him by Prince Brandon is a scar that runs up his left arm from his wrist to his elbow.Category:Ironborn Category:House Goodbrother